


How to Take Care of A Fitful Human

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: How to Take Care of... [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Congenital Insensitivity to Pain (CIP), F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Masochism, Past Child Abuse, Sadism, Sibling Rivalry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Azusa Mukami saw a girl on the street who did not cry when she was hurt. Intrigued he brought her home. Ayano Ayako doesn’t remember how she got here but she refuses to be a vampire’s blood bag pet....





	1. Chapter 1

Ayano felt herself slowly drifting towards consciousness like one would float towards the surface of water. She kept her eyes shut just breathing and letting her mind organize a bit before she really got up. However something was off, she could hear and feel somebody breathing in her ear. Her back went ramrod straight and she tried to sit up.

“Go back to sleep Camellia” Azusa mumbled pulling Ayano back down against the bed and cuddling close to her once more. Ayano did not response to this in a graceful manner rather she struggled and successfully threw Azusa off the bed onto the floor with a hiss.

“What the fuck happened? Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you?” Ayano growled out looking down at Azusa from her spot on the bed. Gradually her mind pieced back together and she was able to answer the first two questions. She had been wandering the streets late last night when she’d been jumped by a drunken douchebag who’d tried to do unspeakable things to her. This boy had intervened and taken her home with him. After that Ayano figured she had most likely passed out from exhaustion.

“Which would bring me to this moment” Ayano thought out loud. She frowned and reached down to pull Azusa up off the floor. “Sorry about pushing you... uh I don’t know your name” she said embarrassedly.

“Azusa, my name’s Azusa” Azusa said with a small smile. Being pushed by the girl onto the floor had been better than he had hoped for. She had even yelled at him which had been an unexpected bonus. He sat on the bed next to Ayano with his smile widening.

“Right... Sorry about pushing you Azusa. You didn’t get hurt did you?” Ayano said averting her eyes. Azusa scooted closer to her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Not enough, you could even push me again if you wanted” Azusa said sweetly into Ayano’s ear. Ayano sent a perplexed look his way and tried to shake him off gently. When that didn’t work, she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. 

“Do you mind!? You’re a little to close for comfort!” Ayano said a bit irritable now. She jabbed Azusa again successfully getting him to move away a few scoots.


	2. Chapter 2

“I like you” Azusa said quietly resting his chin on his hands and looking at Ayano. Ayano’s eyebrows rose in befuddlement and she averted her eyes from Azusa’s intense gaze. 

“What’s going on in here? I heard loud noises all the way from downstairs” Kou said poking his head into the room and pursing his lips at Ayano. “Who the hell are you?” He inquired rudely.

“Ayano, Ayano Ayako. So who the fuck are you?” Ayano replied glaring at Kou coldly. Kou returned the glacial stare as he entered the room. 

“I’m Kou Mukami. I’m going to go out on a limb and guess you and Azusa are acquainted with each other?” Kou answered plopping down on the bed next to Ayano.

“If by acquainted, you mean I pushed him onto the floor and screamed at him. Then yes we are well acquainted with each other” Ayano said scooting backwards away from both boys.

“She’s a firm pusher” Azusa interjected rather unhelpfully. Ayano gave him a look and Kou burst out laughing. The blonde laughed so hard he was holding his sides so he wouldn’t fall over. 

“Quit laughing it’s not funny!” Ayano protested hitting Kou’s back with her fists in an effort to get him to shut up. This only made the blonde laugh harder so there were tears in his eyes.

“Oh man, I can’t wait to tell Ruki and Yūma” Kou said between spurts of giggles. Ayano continued to beat on his back futilely until she got a new idea. Grabbing the boy’s face she planted a smooch on his lips which abruptly shut him up.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m not sure I want to know what I walked in on” Yūma said from the doorway. Ayano let go of Kou and pushed him away. She stared at Yūma blankly for a long moment before her eyes lit up with recognization. 

“Kemono!” Ayano said slamming her hands down on her thighs making a loud smacking noise. Yūma gave her a sharp look and folded his arms. 

“Why are you here Yankī?” Yūma said grumpily as he entered the room. Before Ayano could give him an answer, Kou looped his arms around her waist pulling her down against his chest. 

“I dunno, Azusa brought me and that’s all I know” Ayano shrugging not making an effort to get free of Kou. She figured he’d get bored and let go of her sooner or later. Yūma’s eyes went over to Azusa silently requesting an answer.

“I found her on the streets, she’s special so I brought her home with me” Azusa said not really helping to solve the mystery.

“You said special but I’m not sure what’s so special about her, other than the obnoxious smell her blood is giving off” Kou said using Ayano’s head as a chin rest.

“Oh shit did I miss a spot?” Ayano cursed wriggling a hand free to tug her own shirt up and examine her abdomen. There were three tiny circular wounds that had been rubbed raw and started bleeding.

“What happened to you?” Yūma asked frowning and watched the blood flow down and collect in Ayano’s bellybutton.


	4. Chapter 4

“I rolled onto a fork” Ayano replied nonchalantly. Her reply was received with confused expressions on the boys’ faces. “What! I didn’t mean to impale myself on a fork!” She said turning red with embarrassment.

Azusa’s confusion faded first and he hesitantly lended in and down to smell where the blood was coming from. He stuck his tongue out and licked up some of the blood before gasping. Azusa dug his teeth into Ayano’s stomach and sucked hungrily. 

“Ow” Ayano said blandly and tried to push Azusa away without hurting him. She finally gave up the nice tactic and kneed Azusa in the gut making him spit the blood that was in his mouth. 

“You are all making to much noise” Ruki reprimanded from the hallway. “And what happened to Azusa?” he went on coming into the room and standing by Yūma.

“I’m fine” Azusa said brightly and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He then tried to wipe up the blood he’d spat out on Ayano and Kou. 

“Gross” Kou cringed and let go of Ayano in order to clean his hand of blood and spit.

“Sorry some of that might be my blood too” Azusa said with an apologetic shrug. Ayano frowned and folded her arms careful to avoid the blood/spit mess on her abdomen

“I did not knee you hard enough to hurt you” Ayano protested. “Trust me I know how much force it takes to hurt somebody” she went on unnecessarily.


	5. Chapter 5

“And you are...” Ruki said with a raised eyebrow.

“This is Aya-Chan, Azusa picked her off the streets” Kou said wiping his hand on Ayano’s shirt.

“It’s Ayano, Ayano Ayako. And don’t wipe my blood on me, my shirt is not a towel for your hand pretty boy” Ayano said accompanying her words with an elbow up into Kou’s throat.

“Can we keep her?” Azusa asked giving Ruki puppy-eyes. Yūma and Kou made faces at that, although Kou’s expression might have been a result of just being elbowed.

“No Azusa, she might blab on us or worse” Ruki said firmly avoiding the puppy-eyes. Azusa was not easy deterred and continued giving the puppy-eyes to Ruki.

“Pleaaaase. I promise to take care of her! You won’t even know she’s here” Azusa pleaded with folded hands. Ayano ground her teeth together not appreciating the way the boys were deciding what to do with her without her consent.

“Yeah right, we’ll know she’s still here by the scent of her blood” Kou mumbled under his breath. 

“Fine. You can keep her. But if you don’t take care of her... I’ll kill her on the spot” Ruki said darkly. Azusa let a small yell of joy and hugged Ayano tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

“Let go of me! I’m not some half-drowned kitten you can rescue from the storm drain!” Ayano snarled struggling in Azusa’s grip. She began kicking and screaming and tried to bite his neck and rip his throat out. She missed and instead got a chunk of Azusa’s collar but she yank backwards anyways taking the clump of flesh in her mouth with her. 

Yūma moved in to break the conflict up by whacking Ayano over the back of the head and knocking her out. Ayano flopped and fell off the bed with a bump

“What the fuck...” Kou said blinking confusedly. Azusa seemed to be in a haze and unaware of the fact there was a big gapping hole in his shoulder. 

“I knew she’d crack at some point but I didn’t expect that to happen so soon” Yūma muttered making Kou and Ruki stare at him.

“You knew this would happen?” Ruki asked with a tilting of his head. 

“Well not exactly... I didn’t know she’d attack Azusa but I did know she’d go crazy and draw blood” Yūma answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Well dude you need to spill, we need to know everything you know about Aya-Chan” Kou said urgently. 

“She’s from the daytime classroom. The boys in her class call her the Kamikaze Yankī of the Second Year. She gets into a lot of fights with other girls which end in blood. I’ve seen her rip another girl’s ear off with her teeth cause the other girl wasn’t listening to her. Oh and apparently she suffers from a health condition called CIP” Yūma recounted.


	7. Chapter 7

Kou and Ruki were silent as they absorbed this information. The only sound was Azusa’s raspy breath which became more labored as he rolled over and reached down off the side of the bed. He grabbed the still unconscious Ayano’s wrist and pulled her up onto the bed. 

“I think I really like her” Azusa said happily nuzzling Ayano’s cheek. Kou, Ruki, and Yūma exchanged worried looks to each other but did not say anything yet. There was nothing they could say, really. Slowly the three males left the room to go about their own business leaving Azusa and Ayano alone.

Azusa traced the lines of Ayano’s face, his fingers catching on the many, thin, and faded scars that covered her cheeks and chin. “You must have been well-loved to get this marked up huh?” he mused not expecting an answer from Ayano. 

“I’m kinda jealous of you now. I wish someone would hurt me as much as you have been hurt. Although, you did bite me pretty hard all things considered” Azusa said with a chuckle finally taking a proper look at the injury Ayano had inflicted.

“I can almost see my collarbone...” Azusa murmured running his fingers along the edge of the bite. “And there’s more blood than I expected there to be...” he went on dipping a finger into the wound and pulling it out covered in blood. 

“Wow, you must really like me too. Maybe even love me right?” Azusa questioned Ayano rhetorically as he licked his fingers clean. Ayano rolled over in her sleep groaning quietly. Azusa smiled and nuzzled his nose against her neck inhaling her sweet scent again.

“I love you too” Azusa said into Ayano’s ear. “When you wake up I promise to show you just how much” he added kissing Ayano’s neck. He slipped off the bed and went to the bathroom for bandages to bind his wound.

When Ayano woke up again she was alone in bed. She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. Ayano didn’t know why she had such a bad headache nor why her neck felt so sore.


	8. Chapter 8

“I lost my temper with him... father would be ashamed of me” she mumbled disappointedly. With some effort Ayano forced herself to her feet and walked cross the room towards the door but then hesitated. What was she going to do? Backing away from the door she turned in a full circle examining the full-layout of the room. 

The room was normal enough there was the bed she’d been laying on moments before. A dresser with drawers most likely filled with Azusa’s clothes. And a closet that was no doubt filled with even more clothes. The abnormal thing was the large display case on the far wall.

“That is a fuck ton of knives” Ayano said aloud, her reaction being one of pure amazement. Putting her hand down her pants, Ayano pulled out the small leather case that contained her penknife. Pulling the knife out she compared it to the ones in the case with a frown. 

“Hmmm I still like you best” Ayano declared to her penknife looking fondly at it. The penknife being a knife and all did not answer Ayano. However she imagined that if it could answer it would have been elated. Chuckling to herself she unfolded the blade and held it high to the light.

“Strike for their jugular little sis, it might be your only shot” Ayano said trying to mimic a deep masculine voice to little success. She chuckled some more before lowering the knife. The sounds of footsteps approaching the door made her panicked and she scrambled to put her penknife away. Swiftly she folded the blade away, popped it back into the case and slipped it back down her pants. 

“Oww” Ayano yelped, she’d folded the blade a little to swiftly and caught her thumb so now it was bleeding. She stuck her thumb in mouth to stem the bleeding not concerned that it looked like she was sucking her thumb. Ayano dashed to the bed and leapt onto it rolling so she wasn’t facing the door and shut her eyes.

Azusa opened his bedroom door to see Ayano in a different position on the bed as well as the fragrance of her blood in the air. Smiling as he crossed the room, Azusa climbed onto the bed and looked down at Ayano. 

“I know you’re awake Camellia. Your breathing isn’t deep enough to be sleeping” Azusa muttered in Ayano’s ear. The girl’s breathing hitched but otherwise she continued to pretend to be asleep. Azusa ran his fingers along Ayano’s arm and pulled at her wrist causing her thumb to pop out of her mouth. The thumb was no longer bleeding but there was a build-up of dried blood on it and in turn meant there was probably blood coating the inside of Ayano’s mouth like glaze. The thought had Azusa’s cheeks turning pink with glee.


	9. Chapter 9

“Come talk to me, you aren’t mad at me are you?” Azusa wheedled and pushed Ayano onto her back. He brought her hand to his mouth intending to lick & bite it when Ayano gave in and sat up. She looked at him angrily before looking away without dropping the expression.

“I’m... sorry” Ayano finally said begrudgingly. Azusa raised his eyebrows in bewilderment not sure what she was apologizing for and voiced his confusion.

“What are you sorry about?” Azusa said with a tilt of his head and licking his lips still looking at the blood on Ayano’s cut finger. It had started bleeding again and little rivers of red flowed down Ayano’s palm and wrist. 

“I hurt you. Badly. If it wasn’t for the Kemono I might have killed you” Ayano said sounding a bit distressed now. She pulled her hand free of Azusa’s grip and down to her chest. She looked around for something to clean it with. Seeing nothing in close proximity, Ayano brought her hand to her mouth to clean it with her tongue. 

Azusa’s cheeks flushed pinker a little watching Ayano treat her wounds like a dog or cat might. He wanted to taste her blood too, the few mouthfuls he’d gotten earlier weren’t enough. He licked up the bloodstains that Ayano hadn’t reached yet before pinning her hands down and nuzzling her neck.

“Hey can I ask you something?” Azusa whispered into Ayano’s neck. Ayano wasn’t sure if he was talking to her or not but she nodded anyways. Azusa seemed pleased with this answer and ask his question “do you like me?” quietly.

Ayano twitched feeling weird, and she wasn’t sure whether or not the truth would be the right answer in this situation. So instead she threatened him, “I’m going to kick you if you don’t get off me right this instant” she said warningly pressing her knee against Azusa’s stomach.

Azusa pressed against Ayano’s knee hoping she’d do as she promised. Ayano’s expression became confused but she kicked Azusa nonetheless since she’d already made her statement. Azusa let out a small cry of glee and breathlessness he was experiencing.


	10. Chapter 10

“So I guess that’s a yes then?” Azusa gasped out happily. He dropped his entire body weight onto Ayano knocking the air out of her in the process.

“Wh-what” Ayano stammered at this point completely bewildered. It was fortunate that a distraction came in the form of Yūma barging in.

“Hey. Ruki says it’s time for dinner. Get your asses downstairs pronto” he said leaning against the door frame. He stayed there a moment making sure his message was clear before exiting the bedroom and stomping down the stairs. Ayano pushed Azusa off with some effort and slid off the bed. 

“Next time... can I lick up all your blood?” Azusa questioned as he slid off the bed as well. He walked out of his room and motioned for Ayano to follow.

“Haematophile” Ayano muttered shaking her head as she followed Azusa out and downstairs. Her eyes widened as she tried to take in just the sheer size of the place.

“Woah” she said quietly. “Your house is huge” Ayano continued on silently squeeing to herself. Azusa had to admit it was kinda cute watching Ayano’s reactions as well as how unobservant she was. More than once she bumped into various pieces of furniture and didn’t make a complaint.

Once downstairs the two made their way to the dining room where Kou and Yūma were already bickering over food. Ayano sat down next to Kou and scooped some vegetables onto her plate.

“You can’t have anymore of the shrimp! You already ate over half of them!” Yūma said irritably holding the shrimp up out of Kou’s reach. Kou whined and got up out of his seat to attempt to get another shrimp.


	11. Chapter 11

“Give it back! I still want another shrimp!” Kou said jumping for the plate. Ayano giggled quietly to herself as she chewed on a piece of lettuce.

During that bustle Ruki had come in and sat in the chair across from Ayano. “You don’t have meat on your plate” he said casually with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t like meat. I’m a vegetarian” Ayano said with a shrug as she continued nomming on her veggies. Ruki’s other eyebrow shot up as well but he did not make another comment on it. Kou on the other hand...

“You could have fooled me with the chunk of Azusa’s shoulder you took out” Kou snarked.

“I didn’t swallow it though” Ayano countered and twirled her fork around her fingers. 

“Can’t argue with that” Kou admitted with a shrug sitting back down in his seat. The rest of dinner went by without much fuss until Ayano realized something important. 

“Where will I sleep?” Ayano said with narrowed eyes. “I can’t keep sleeping in Azusa’s bed that’s just inappropriate” she added with a shake of her head. 

“Tomorrow we can go to the store and get some stuff to refurbished the guest room” Ruki decreed “For tonight however you’ll have to sleep with Azusa” he finished. Ayano hung her head but did not argue. Everyone pitched in to clean up before wandering off to their own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity... would you prefer
> 
> A. One of the vampires telling Ayano that they are vampires
> 
> B. Ayano having an epiphany on what the boys really are out of the blue
> 
> C. It remains ambiguous


	12. Chapter 12

Ayano of course went with Azusa back to his room. There was an unspoken tension in the air and it was making Ayano antsy. She sat on the bed and sighed deeply. 

“We need to establish some boundaries” she said fixing Azusa with a glare. The boy sat next to her resting his cheek on her shoulder. “Like that, don’t do that” Ayano said as calmly as she could. 

“Mphm” Azusa said absentmindedly shutting his eyes without lifting his head from Ayano’s shoulder. Ayano forced his head off her shoulder but that only resulted in Azusa’s head falling into her lap instead.

“I’m serious” Ayano groaned folding her arms. “I don’t give a fuck what kind of delusion you’d put together in your head about owning me” she went on icily.

“Then why are you still here Camellia?” Azusa said smiling with his eyes still shut. Ayano did not answer his question, she couldn’t answer his question.

“Because I don’t have anywhere to go” she said finally. “I don’t have anyone to go home to” she went on more to herself than to Azusa. Suddenly Ayano’s eyes pricked up with tears that were soon streaming down her face onto her neck and soaking into her shirt. 

“So that means you’re mine now” Azusa decided, sitting up and licking the tears up off Ayano’s face. “I love you. And I promise to show you how much I love you” Azusa cooed tracing one of the scars on Ayano’s lip. “I’ll make new marks on you and you can make marks on me too” he drawled before sinking his fangs into Ayano’s lips.

Ayano was faintly aware of the pain she was experiencing from having her lips punctured but that didn’t alarm her. It wasn’t until Azusa began sucking her blood that she started feeling off.


	13. Chapter 13

Ayano dug her nails into Azusa’s arms as he drank her blood. Azusa purred at the pain Ayano was giving him. He pulled back and bit down on Ayano’s neck and resumed feeding on her.

“I could make a ring of bites around your throat” Azusa thought aloud. He proceeded to do just that and cover Ayano’s throat in bites. 

“Owww! Stop that hurts!” Ayano whined out beating against Azusa’s chest. The boy did not relent until Ayano had gone limp and passed out.

“Whoops” Azusa said softly. “I guess I got a little too excited” he added with a chuckle. His fingers ran over the spots on his chest that would probably turn into bruises and the fresh scratches on his arms happily. He tucked Ayano into bed before slipping under the covers beside her and cuddling up to her.

Eventually morning came and eventually Ayano woke up. Her head felt dizzy but something told her more sleep wouldn’t help ease the ache. She could feel and see the arm around her waist. Ayano sat up intending to get up and get moving. 

“Where are you going Camellia?” Azusa said pulling Ayano down against his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“I’m hungry” Ayano squeaked out. Azusa did not answer instead nuzzling Ayano’s cheek like he was going to go back to sleep. “Stupid, useless Haematophile” Ayano muttered irritably, successfully wriggling free of Azusa’s arms. She made her way out of the room and downstairs with her stomach growling loudly. 

“Whatcha doing Aya-Chan?” Kou said from his perch on a kitchen stool. Ayano ignored him in favor of looking through the pantry for something to eat. “Aya-Chan?” Kou said a little louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that will become somewhat important soon for y’all is that Ayano has a nickname: Noko. AyaNO AyaKO and that is is used by the him Ayano was talking about when admiring the knife. As well as Ayano’s paranormal theories about the boys. I’m telling you this now as there will be a large gap between the posting of chapter 14 and chapter 15. I like to write about a week’s worth of chapters and occasionally edit them as I post. This is also to leave an opportunity for reader imput towards what will happen the DoM Vampire and his CIP love interest


	14. Chapter 14

“That’s not my name pretty boy. It’s Ayano” Ayano said smoothly as she grabbed an apple to munch on. She settled herself on the kitchen counter. “So what’s the deal with your haematophiliac little brother?” Ayano asked gazing at Kou.

“What?” Kou said blinking confusedly. Ayano took a big bite out of her apple swallowed it, and then spoke.

“Azusa, the haematophile, what’s his deal?” Ayano clarified. She continued chewing on the apple while she waited for Kou to respond.

“No, no I get that you’re asking about Azusa. I just don’t know what you mean by haematophiliac” Kou said feeling a little stupid.

“He’s a haematophile isn’t he? He kept taking about drinking my blood and then he actually did it” Ayano said beginning to feel just as confused as Kou.

“A haematophile is someone who gets turned on from the sight, taste, feeling, and/or smell of blood” Ruki said as he made his way into the kitchen and scooted by Ayano to rummage through the fridge.

“Thank you! Someone who understands my lingo!” Ayano let out a relieved sigh with Ruki’s elaboration. She continued eating her apple whilst Ruki was in the fridge.

“Uh-huh, I get your lingo. But you are incorrect, Azusa is not a haematophile” Ruki said shutting the fridge and leaning against the kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s going to be probably half a week or so before the updating resumes. 15-18 are written and i’m in the process of writing 19-21
> 
> To sate you until then here’s some snippets 
> 
> 15: “Or three, your family are transitioning cannibals” Ayano finished and extended a third finger before tapping it. 
> 
> 16: Then quick as a flash she threw the core as hard as she could at Yūma’s head and it made contact with a loud whack. Yūma was still after being hit before slowly turning to look at Ayano with narrowed eyes and take a step towards her. Ayano took this as her cue to run and run she did. Right out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 
> 
> 17: “He beat my head in with a bat. My big brother I mean, the one who christened me as Noko. We had to go to a hospital to get the dent taken care of. Told them I had tripped down flight of stairs. Twenty staples can you believe it?” Ayano said with a joyless laugh. 
> 
> 18: “Watch yourself Ayano, you’re asking questions you don’t want the answers to” Ruki said with a dangerous glint in his eye. “So don’t push it” he added, grabbing Ayano’s wrist and squeezing it tightly enough that the girl’s bones ground against each other quite loudly.


	15. Chapter 15

“Coulda fooled me” Ayano said with a shrug. “But... if he’s not a haematophile... why did he seem so interested in my blood” she said screwing her eyebrows up in thought.

“What are you trying to imply Aya-Chan?” Kou said with a toothy grin. He scooted his chair closer to Ayano whilst still smiling. 

“I’m not sure yet... I’m trying to stop myself from making accusations...” Ayano replied looking Kou in the eye. “You didn’t kick me out or attempt to kill me for mangling your little brother. The least I can do in return is reserve judgement until I know you better” she finished with a small nod. 

“But you already have some theories?” Kou said tilting his head to the side. 

“Well yeah. One, you are all haematophiles and just wont admit it” Ayano said extending a finger and then tapping it. “Two you’re in some kind of cult that including drinking blood” Ayano went on extending another finger and tapping it.

“Or three, your family are transitioning cannibals” Ayano finished and extended a third finger before tapping it. 

“What if we were vampires?” Ruki said casually once Ayano was done speaking. Ayano gave him a funny look before bursting into laughter.

“Bwah ha ha ha! Oh you have got to be kidding me. You? Vampires? Vampires aren’t real!” Ayano said still laughing. “Except vampire bats I suppose... but it’s more a scrap and lick situation” she added thoughtfully before resuming her laughter. Once Ayano had calmed she went back to eating her apple which only had a bit left on the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a comment! Comments are my source of writing fuel!


	16. Chapter 16

Kou and Ruki exchanged looks of disbelief with each other but didn’t say anything. There was no need to prove show Ayano how wrong she was. 

It was at this point Yūma made his appearance lumbering through and rifling through the cabinets looking for food. He made no effort to speak to his brothers and they in turn made no effort to speak to him. Ayano on the other hand...

“Heyo Kemono~” Ayano said cheerily to Yūma. Yūma ignored her as he continued looking for something to munch on. Ayano frowned and repeated her greeting. Yūma continued ignoring her and Ayano got a petty idea. Finishing her apple she held onto the core waiting for the opportune moment.

Then quick as a flash she threw the core as hard as she could at Yūma’s head and it made contact with a loud whack. Yūma was as still as a statue after being hit before slowly turning to look at Ayano with narrowed eyes. He took a step towards her, his eyes still narrowed. Ayano took this as her cue to run and run she did. Right out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

She raced into Azusa’s room and jumped into the bed. Ayano heard a soft, pleased groan and realized she’d leapt on top of Azusa who hadn’t gotten out of bed yet. 

“Hide me!” Ayano said frantically, without a word Azusa pulled Ayano back under the covers and into his grip.

“I hoped you’d come back Camellia” Azusa said happily once Ayano was within his arms. Ayano almost regretted running back to him but her sense of self-preservation won out over her pride. Besides she needed to wait until the nerve she’d struck in Yūma eased before venturing out again.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Ayano muttered to herself but it was loud enough that Azusa heard her quite clearly.


	17. Chapter 17

“It fits you” he said without further explanation.

“Noko” Ayano said abruptly. “If you’re so intent on using a pet name for me. Call me Noko, it might as well be my name according to him” Ayano finished.

“Him?” Azusa said with obvious curiosity. Ayano took hold of one of his hands and brought it to her scalp allowing the male to feel the uneven shape of the top of her skull.

“He beat my head in with a bat. My big brother I mean, the one who christened me as Noko. We had to go to a hospital to get the dent taken care of. Told them I had tripped down flight of stairs. Twenty staples can you believe it?” Ayano said with a joyless laugh. 

“Your brother sounds like he loved you” Azusa replies sounding almost jealous of Ayano.

“Perhaps he does, in his own way. For my part I both hate him and love him very much. I suppose I always will until we reach closure in our relationship” Ayano asked thoughtfully. She gently tried to pull Azusa’s hand from her hair but he wove his fingers tightly into it until she stopped pulling. 

Once Ayano had given in Azusa began petting her hair with an absent-minded expression. Ayano shut her eyes enjoying the soothing sensation. This went on for a long while until Ayano was completely relaxed like a cat. Then there came an abrupt knock on the door.

“Are you decent?” Ruki said and opened the door without receiving an answer. “Come on we’re going to the store” he went on. Ayano scrambled out of bed, bustled downstairs, and outside to wait for Ruki.


	18. Chapter 18

A few minutes later Ruki joined Ayano outside and they went on their way to the store. 

“So what’s your deal?” Ayano said cheekily grabbing Ruki’s arm and holding it. 

“Pardon?” Ruki said looking down at Ayano. 

“I’m not dumb, you and your brothers don’t look anything alike. And your mannerisms are very distinct, like perhaps you were raised in a high-class environment” Ayano said erring into unsafe territory. 

“Watch yourself Ayano, you’re asking questions you don’t want the answers to” Ruki said with a dangerous glint in his eye. “So don’t push it” he added, grabbing Ayano’s wrist and squeezing it tightly enough that the girl’s bones ground against each other quite loudly.

“Ow. So you want information in return? Fine I’ll bite, what do you want to know?” Ayano said unperturbed by the sensation of having her wrist crushed and ignoring the warning signs in Ruki’s expression.

“I said don’t push it” Ruki said squeezing tighter. His grip was on the tipping point where bones would start breaking under the force of it. But Ruki was proud of his self-control and was careful not to go over that point.

“Fine but this conversation isn’t over” Ayano said with a frown. She attempted to pry Ruki’s hand off her wrist to no avail. He dragged her around the store to find what they needed to refurbish the guest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m curious would anyone be interested in seeing Ayano paired with a different boy in a spin-off fic?


	19. Chapter 19

Once they had everything they needed Ruki and Ayano returned home and began fixing up the guest room. They worked in silence until well past noon at which point Ruki muttered about having else he needed to attend to. He left Ayano to finish up on her own.

“Of course he takes off when we’re nearly finished. Psh! Men!” Ayano said to herself in good humor. Ayano put the final touches on the dresser and then sat on the bed to admire her room.

“My very own room, no Toko or Neko to bother me!” Ayano said triumphantly flopping onto her back. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh, failing to notice when somebody entered her room and sat on the bed next to her.

“Who ya talking to?” Kou pipped up causing Ayano to lurch in shock and slug him in the face. There was a sharp crack as her fist made contact with his nose and Ayano’s eyes popped open. Kou was staring at her in shock as blood started trickling out of his nose.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry, where’s the bathroom? I’ll get you something to stem the bleeding” Ayano blabbered out and Kou pointed with one hand while he used the other to pinch his nose shut. Ayano shot off like a bullet in the given direction, found a box of tissues, and brought it back to Kou who’s hand was now covered in blood.

“Shit shit shit” Ayano cursed taking out a couple tissues to clean the excess blood and giving the rest of the box to Kou so he could plug his nose with it.

“Your so beag Aya-Chag” Kou whined stuffing his nose with tissues. Ayano rolled her eyes and continued cleaning up the excess blood on Kou.

“Well this is partially your fault for sneaking up on me. And I told you not to call me that. If you must call me something restrict yourself to Noko or Noko-Chan” Ayano said throwing the dirty tissues into the trashcan next to her bed.


	20. Chapter 20

“Og, Ngogo-Chag” Kou said with a smile. “You didg’d angswer by quesdiog dhough. Who were you dalking do?” Kou said with a tilt of his head.

“Myself, I was talking to myself and the room I guess” Ayano answered with a shrug.

“Who’s Ngego agd Dogo dheg?” Kou pressed his curiosity growing by the minute. Ayano’s face darkened and she grimaced deeply before speaking. 

“My brothers. I don’t want to talk about them right now” Ayano said swiftly putting her hand up as a gesture of putting an end to that trail of conversation.

“I’b gogga ged you bacg bor dhis” Kou said half-heartedly. He laid back flat against the bed. Ayano followed suit but turned her head to look at Kou.

“Don’t you have your own room and a bed to lay on?” Ayano questioned softly stretching out like a cat might when laying in a patch of sunlight.

“Yes” Kou said shutting his eyes apparently done with his efforts towards talking. Ayano shut her eyes as well and began drifting off to sleep. 

Azusa was just passing by Ayano’s room on his way to his room so he could spend some quality time talking to Justin, Melissa, and Christina. However the sight of the girl sleeping so peacefully with Kou by her side made something ache inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kou translations cause his nose got broken by Ayano
> 
> Ok, Noko-Chan
> 
> You didn’t answer my question though. Who were you talking to?
> 
> Who’s Neko and Toko then?
> 
> I’m gonna get you back for this
> 
> Ps You might be able to infer what the names of Ayano’s brothers are...


	21. Chapter 21

“Camellia...” Azusa said quietly with longing and clutched his chest as a sudden, unfamiliar pain bubbled up in his rib cage. He rushed to his room to sooth the unfamiliar hurt with the familiar sensation of a blade slicing through his skin.

Night had fallen by the time Ayano was awake again. She was alone in her bed, Kou had apparently left sometime before as the spot where he’d been laying was cold.

“If I keep doing this I’ll fuck up my internal clock” Ayano said grumpily getting out of bed and wandering out of her room to go downstairs. To her surprise all the boys were up and dressed in school uniform.

“Wow didn’t think you’d wake up in time Yankī” Yūma said with a smirk. Ayano’s eyebrows went up in confusion and she proceeded to explain her confusion.

“Wake up in time for what?” Ayano said before a bundle was tossed at her. She managed to catch it and then she examined it. It was a school uniform much like her old one except this one didn’t have bloodstains on it, yet.

“Night school. Since you’re living with us, you’ll go to night-school too. Now hurry up and change” Ruki said, making it clear he’d been the one who’d thrown the uniform.

Without another word Ayano raced up the stairs with the bundle and into her room to change. She hesitated with the knife pouch strapped to her leg. Ayano chose to keep it on and slid her skirt and socks up before slipping her shoes on. Once her blouse, uniform jacket, and neck bow were in place she dashed downstairs and into the car to sit next to Ruki. Ruki had a book in his hands and was reading it intently.

“Whatcha reading?” Ayano said peering over to look at what Ruki was reading. Ruki moved so his book was out of Ayano’s field of vision and glared at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azusa is dealing with emotions right now :3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was losing hope for telling Ayano’s tale but thankfully somebody gave me some inspiration!

“Shakespeare” Ruki said curtly. “If must know I’m reading through some Shakespeare” he went on still keeping his book where Ayano couldn’t see it.

“I see, somebody has a hard-on for the Bard of Avon eh?” Ayano said scooting right next to Ruki and trying to reach for the book.

“No I don’t I just enjoy his work that’s all” Ruki said in an annoyed tone whacking Ayano with the book.

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks” Ayano said playfully still trying to grab the book from Ruki. 

“You probably think Romeo & Juliet is a love-story” Ruki said bopping Ayano with the book again. 

“I’ve read more than you think. Beside Romeo and Juliet is a poor excuse for a love-story” Ayano said wrestling the book away from Ruki. “If anything it’s a cautionary tale and one I personally make an effort to heed” Ayano said leafing through the book. 

“This doesn’t even have any of the really good plays in it” Ayano said with a sigh dropping the book back in Ruki’s lap. The car came to a stop signaling that they had arrived at school. 

“I’ll see y’all after school ends” Ayano said slipping out of the car and running into the school building. She had to make a quick stop at the school office to pick up a schedule for her new order of classes. Ayano barely managed to get into her first class in time, as it was she was sliding into an empty seat as the bell rang.


End file.
